


Cute Kitten

by junmyeonssi



Series: exo drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I regret this, Love, M/M, actually I'm fluffy now, im an angsty person, jongdae is a cat, minseok is his very secret mate, what is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: Sekai gets a cat





	Cute Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes, I felt the need to make fluff because I can't be an angsty little shit all the time, right? anyway I hate this oof. please comment uwu  
> also follow me on instagram @kungkyungie  
> I post photos of cats and sometimes Korea (actually minty does kudos to her ily)

_"Sehun, what are you doing?"_ _Jongin giggled and squirmed away from Sehun's fingers that were currently trying to tickle his neck._

_"What do you mean, what am I doing? Isn't it obvious?" Sehun smirked._

_And it just kind of became a tickle war soon after. Jongin claimed he won, but Sehun doesn't believe him because, "I've got you, don't I? So doesn't that mean I won?"_

 

That had been ten years ago when they were young and just starting college, their minds full of possibilities. And even now, ten years later, they are still as in love as they were back then. 

"Jonginnieeee..." Sehun pouted, still cute after ten years of work and school.  _It was unfair to Jongin, so weak to that damn pout._

"No, Sehun. I'm not buying that cute kitten you just spotted." 

"Why not? Like you said, it's cute. We can give him a good home. You're there pretty much 24/7 and I'm sure Kyungsoo would agree to take care of him if we both were out." Sehun's pout became more pronounced. 

"Fine, we can look. No buying." Jongin sighed as he gave in to Sehun. Again for probably the thousandth time. 

 

 

"Nini, isn't Jongdae so cute? Look Nini, look at his cute face!!" Sehun squealed as he (sort of, totally unintentionally) shoved Jongdae into Jongin's face. 

"Yes, Sehun. He's cute but could you please get him out of my face? I don't need cat fur on me." Jongin said, tiredly. 

"Are you tired?" Sehun asked, because of course his boyfriend would notice the slumped shoulders and baggy eyes,  _but after he squealed about that cat, I should never have adopted Jongdae for him._

Jongin groaned, "Yes I'm tired, can we go cuddle please? Without the cat." 

"But.. but what if Jongdae gets lonely?" Sehun worried.  _Holy shit, does he think Jongdae is his kid?_

"Please Sehun.." 

"Fine.." 

And so they ended up cuddling up on their bed,  _without Jongdae, to Sehun's disappointment._

 

Ten years after this, their relationship is still strong. Yes, they fight, but never for long. Because they love each other too much to stay apart for more than a day. Actually not even a day, more like an hour. 


End file.
